As is well known, it is common practice to utilize dampers with bearings particularly for high speed jet engine rotors. The function of the dampers are to absorb energy to reduce vibration and stabilize the rotor. A damper that utilizes oil is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,672 granted to R. J. Comeau and D. H. Hibner on Sept. 4, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 30,210 granted to D. F. Buono, N. G. Carlson, D. H. Hibner and myself on Feb. 12, 1980, and assigned to the same assignee as this patent application are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention utilizes a plurality of juxtaposed plates or discs surrounding a rotating shaft supported by at least one bearing and being mounted in parallel thereto by a resilient or spring member. The plates are mounted between concentric cylinders and are alternately snug fitted on their inside and outside diameters respectively to the respective cylinders and are held in friction relationship to each other by an axial load. The energy induced by rotor unbalance is transmitted by the spring and dissipated through the friction plates. The spring restores the system to its balanced condition. The location of the damper on the bearing support causes it to absorb radial energy of the shaft without restricting shaft rotations.